


Contradictions

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Introspection, No Plot/Plotless, Other, just something i wrote for stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One shot] Hatano will never stop being amazed by the fact his best friend is a living contradiction [Modern AU. Hatano and Jistui]





	Contradictions

Hatano will never stop being amazed by the fact his best friend was a living contradiction.

Jistui is a person that has seen and liked almost every mindless spatter horror movie out there, has a weird interest in poisonous plants and espionage stories and would make the life of everyone he disliked into a living hell.

But the very same guy also cries over shoujo manga, has a weak spot for sugary stuff and most of all couldn’t say no to plushies.

‘What the hell is that you’re holding?’

It’s a Friday night, and the two of them decided to visit the fair that was currently on town. As they were going around visiting stalls, Jistui suddenly disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a huge bunny plushie in his hands.

‘It’s cute isn’t it?’ The boy exclaimed. ‘I saw this in a game stall and I had to win it!’

Hatano signed. His friend really has no self-control.

‘Hey, don’t get mad! I paid with my own money to play and I also won one for you too.’ The raven haired boy reasured him.

 As he said that, a huge mouse plushie was brought out of Jistui’s backpack and placed it into Hatano’s arms.

‘The moment I saw it, it made me think of you!’

Hatano looked at the mouse plushie and then his friend. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

‘Do you remember how we first met?’ Jistui replied as if reading his thoughts.

Yes, he did actually. It was at the kindergarten. He and Jistui were the only kids who preferred to play alone than with the others. Hatano sat on a table, drawing all the time, while Jistui was sitting around playing alone with a plushie. That day, Jistui was playing close to his table, when suddenly another kid took away Jistui’s plushie by force, causing him to cry. In order to calm him down, Hatano picked up a mouse plushie that was close to him and gave it to the other boy. Mouse plushies have become a symbol of their friendship. He had short of forgotten that.

The other boy looked at him and flashed a shiny smile· a smile that made him look like the most beautiful person in the world. Hatano vaguely remember receiving that very same smile the first time they met. It was what made him want to befriend him in the first place.

‘You’re an idiot!’ he said while turning around, trying to hide the blush in his face.

‘Let’s get going. Fukumoto’s place has bought out the diner menu.’

‘I hope Gamou is on shift tonight. I’m in the mood for some free food!’ Jistui said with underling malevolence in his voice, but with an innocent smile on his face none the less.

Being familiar with his friend’s antics, Hatano new pretty well what that meant.

‘Now, remember what Fukumoto said· do not threat the stuff. I don’t want to get scrolled by Yukki again.’ Having to deal with the scary old man that owns the diner their friend was working, was the last thing he wanted tonight.

‘You’re not fun!’ his friend pouted.

Hatano singed.

‘I dislike that guy too, but just try not to cause any trouble. OK?’

‘Only if you play cards with me tonight when we get back and come with me to the botanic garden for a poisonous plants exhibition tomorrow!’

‘Hell no, I’m not playing cards with you! You’re always cheating!’

‘Then, I’m not promising anything.’

‘Ok, I will! Only if you remind me to take the leftovers for Yoru.’

‘You have a deal!’

And so, they kept walking to the train station.

‘Hey, Hatano?’ His friend suddenly said.

‘What is it?’

‘You know, I had a weird dream last night. We were spies and on a mission in France and you hit your head and lost your memories and couldn’t remember me. I was sad about that, but we still managed to defeat the bad guys and you got your memories back in the end.’

‘I think you really need to stop reading all those spy novels.’

‘You’re probably right.’ Jistui replied and chuckled.

Hatano observed his friend for a while· A cute exterior hiding both a mean and a sweet interior, depending on whether you were one of the chosen few or not. In that aspect, he wasn’t much different than those poisonous plants he so much liked· pretty to look at and have at your garden, but deadly if bitten. Pretty much a living contradiction. Maybe, that’s why he liked him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something plotless i wrote for stress relief during exam period. Basically something i wrote to put my modern AU headcannons for these two ‘cause i love them!


End file.
